


Ango

by Belekoroz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: Melkor attempts to evolve his eevee into a dragon type, it doesn't go as planned.Art by elladrawn.tumblr.com





	Ango

Melkor crouched low to the ground, staring at the the small silver eevee beaming up at him. He handed it a dragon scale, face drawn in concentration. "Now Ango, I know you will evolve in your own time, but I got you this to try and help. So if you could just evolve into a dragon type I would really, really appreciate it." He said, patting the small creature.

"Eevi!" Ango chimed happily, batting the scale around like a cat toy.

Melkor sighed, standing. He'd have to try another way.

.

Melkor walked swiftly into the dragon cave, whistling sharply. Ancalagon, his most promising dragonling flew over to him, landing heavily in front of him, tilting his head down at his Lord. _**You called for me?**_

Melkor nodded. "Yes, I have a youngling I need you to teach. Ango come out." A small head poked out from the front of his shirt, chiming happily as it stared up at the dragon. Melkor carefully removed the creature from the front of his shirt, putting it down in front of Ancalagon gently.

"Eevi!" Ango meweled, immediately moving to bat excitedly at Ancalagon's tail. The dragon in question stared down at the creature in confusion. _**My lord...that is not a dragon....**_

Melkor let out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. "That's the point! She has not evolved into her optimal dragon form yet! I need your help to show her what she needs to be like." He said, grinning at the dragon, obviously ecstatic at the idea of his eevee evolving into a dragon.

Ancalagon watched in bemusment as the eevee batted at his tail, as Melkor left him to it... He wondered if anyone would tell him.

.

Melkor sighed as he sat at the empty dining table, watching as Ango leapt upon Mairon's umbreon Mírëa, who was laying lazily on the table. He glanced up at Mairon, looked rather annoyed. "Why won't she evolve? Does she not love me? I've taken excellent care of her!" He grumbled.

Mairon placed his book down sadly, watching Melkor's eevee in amusement. "Melkor, I've told you many times already, there is no such thing as a dragon eevee." He replied, attempting to hide the amusement in his voice.

Melkor rolled his eyes. "Of course there is, you're just a quitter." He said defensively, offhandedly catching Ango as she tumbled off the table. He placed her back down, and she instantly leapt back upon Mírëa, who had still not moved.

He watched them for a few more moments, before whistling her over, she immediately complied, bounding happily over to him, tail swaying happily.

"Ango, I want you to know that I don't care when you evolve, even if it seems like I'm pressuring you, you can choose to do it whenever you want." He said, placing his face in the table in front of her and scratching behind her ears.

Ango mewled happily, placing a paw on Melkor's nose, and began to glow.

Melkor let out an excited gasp, sitting up quickly as Ango stepped back. "Mairon! Mairon look it's happening!" He exclaimed, glancing between Ango and Mairon.

Mairon was watching, he was very interested in what Ango would evolve into, as despite Melkor's desires it was literally impossible for her to become a dragon type. Given the circumstances the only options we Umbreon or...

"Sylvie!" Ango chimed happily, bouncing back and forth in front of a startled Melkor.

Mairon burst out laughing, clutching at his chest, it definitely couldn't be said Ango didn't love Melkor now!

Melkor stared down at Ango for a few moments, before reaching down and picking her up. He watched as she happily wrapped her blue ribbons around his arms, and cooed. "Ango you're... adorable." He said emotionally, rubbing her ears happily.

Mairon wheezed, reigning himself in, watching the two in utter amusement. "I can't believe... She evolved into a Sylveon. Well, at least now you know for sure she loves you!" Mairon said, laughing once more.

Melkor frowned at the maia, and patted Ango on the head. "I love her either way!" He said pointedly, hugging her to him.

Mairon smiled at him, both in amusement and at how genuinely cute the scene was. "Of course, my Lord." He said with a chuckle, patting Mírëa on the head, before returning to his book.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Pokemon crossovers honestly, they're so fun. 
> 
> Please check out the wonderful artist, elladrawn.tumblr.com :)


End file.
